rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:One On 1/@comment-210.87.255.237-20170420030517
A More detailed translation to the Chinese source: (Red Highlighted words) First and foremost, manage the bots! The AI is unreasonably slow in this event! (Blue highlighted) Here is the video for reference: http://i-Youkucom /hill1995 (Yellow Highlighted) The only recommended upgrade path for no skipping stages: 1132122. You need 60 GC for upgrades, earning 110 GC throughout the event and making a 50GC profit! No reason to skip this car! Stage 5: Hockenheimring (previous stages can be easily done with 0 upgrades) 5-2 Cup: Lap 1 opponent within 3 laps. Quite difficult for a 0 upgrade car. Finished in 1 try with 1112122. Lapped the opponent in the last corner. Done so many quit and restart (not retry) beforehand. It is the easiest when Santos is on a Venom because the AI will be slowed down a lot, but it will be the toughest situation if Santos is on a P1 GTR. 5-3 Win the Speed Snap within 16s. The target is 180.49mph when your car is 1112122. My best record is 179.37mph. After upgrading to 1312122, the target will decrease from 179.6 to 175 gradually. 5-4 Cup (4-laps): Lap 5 opponents or overtake 25 times and win without skidding. Normally, you can lap 5 opponents but if you want to overtake 25 times, you have to reach the last position (you are going to start as the lead). To do this, you can turn left to the grass and run backwards. It will be easy to get back to the lead. Stage 6: Hockenheimring 6-1 Elimination: Tailgate Magnus for 40s within 22 yards. Magnus is slow. Just hit Mangus all the way through the target time. Finished in 1 try. 6-2 Autocross: Reach an average speed of 104mph. Magnus is doing 25.5s. Finished in 1 try. 6-3 Elimination: Stay in the second last position for each 20s. Place at least 2nd. I intentionally finished in 2nd. 6-4 Elimination. Place at least 2nd. Placed second again. Stage 7: Nürburgring 7-1 Speed record with no-off track. Your target is 182.74mph. Need a few tries to reach 182.78 mph. 7-2 Finish a lap in the opposite direction before Eric can finish a lap. Don’t crash with Eric. May need a few tries. 7-3 Endurance: No off-track over 2s. Reach an average speed of 127mph or finish in 8.7 miles. I chose the first target and had 80s left. 7-4 Head to head 3 laps with no off-track. Tailgate Magnus for 40s within 22 yards (no need to be continuous). Stage 8: Nürburgring 8-1 Cup (2 laps) with no off-track: Overtake Magnus 4 times. You can overtake 16 cars right from the start if you stay right. You can overtake Magnus in the third corner. After taking the lead, brake at the inner corner and let Magnus just go past you a little bit in the outer corner. Accelerate to overtake him again. 8-2 Win a speed snap within 22s: You have plenty of time. The target is just 159.74mph. Beware of the angle entering the corners and reaching 160.18mph is no big deal. 8-3 3-lap Cup with no off-track. Overtake 22 cars within 60s and don’t overtake Magnus during the first lap. Nothing difficult. Don’t forget to wait for Magnus in the finish line. 8-4 Head to head (2 laps) whilst reaching 208mph twice. Brake immediately after reaching the target. There is enough space for braking. I don’t think EA will only require you to reach twice in the past. This time they are generous. 8-5 EA wants you to finish a lap within 1:33. Oh sorry, 1:16 is more than enough! Conclusion: This event is easier than Lamborghini's Legacy. I suspect that Magnus has turned to a cat from a lion. 1132122 is enough for most people. The most difficult goals for newbies are speed snaps and speed records. By controlling the angle of cornering, they can finish with a few more tries. Be self-confident! Veterans can make it very easy though.